


Good taste

by mariposafly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposafly/pseuds/mariposafly
Summary: 蜂蜜很好吃。威爾也很好吃。混在一起一定更好吃。漢尼拔想。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29





	Good taste

毫無疑問地，Will心愛的心理醫師兼食人魔腦袋裡總是藏著易於常人的發想。雖然他接受了Hannibal成為他的伴侶，但是並不代表他能接受Hannibal所有行為舉或奇想天外的計畫。他總該在適當的時機明確地阻止他，以收束自他倆在一起後Hannibal越發奔放的自我。

就像Will剛才正抱著軟綿綿的羊絨欸子坐在Hannibal家裡那大的不像話的真皮沙發上(他幾乎整個人都要陷進去了)，左手邊放著剛沖好的黑咖發(裡面是Hannibal特地從義大利訂購的高級豆子)，正準備翻開他從Hannibal書房中摸出來的一本精裝硬皮書籍(《關於罪惡感機能的再思考：構築罪惡感與道德自我的對應模型》)想要好好度過這一個寒冬的午後，Hannibal──一如既往地穿著他筆挺的襯衫(即使是在家裡，誰敢相信？)，腳上踩著一雙可笑的絨毛拖鞋(在FBI聖誕派對中收到的禮物，他還記得Hannibal看到那粉嫩的顏色時深深皺起的眉頭)──親密地坐到了他的身邊，一臉欲言又止地深沉望著他。

「幹嘛？」Will立刻全身戒備，如果他是刺蝟的話，可以看到他全身的刺肯定豎起來了──他的共情能力總是讓他洞悉人心太快，尤其是在他們『深入』的交流過幾次後，他甚至可以從Hannibal嘴角揚起的角度來分辨他究竟是想要去聽一場音樂會，還是想要出去狩獵。而現在Hannibal不苟言笑，從下面往上看著他的樣子代表著──他接下來肯定要倒大楣了。

「我只是在想……」Hannibal的語速比平常還要緩慢，他甚至伸出了他的大掌撫上了Will的手細細摩娑，深情的雙眸可以溺死世界上任何一個鐵石心腸的人。

但Will可不吃這一套。他太過了解這個男人，Hannibal心底的瘋狂從來不是他能招架住的，所以，「不。」Will抽出他的手，直挺挺的立在Hannibal的嘴前，「不管你在想甚麼，都別說出來。我不想聽。」

然而Hannibal如果能聽進去的話，他就不會是Hannibal了。毅力是他引以為傲的優點之一。不論有多大的困難橫在眼前，他都會想方設法地跨越過去。他溫柔地抓住了Will的手，將之移動到他倆之間沙發上，並牢牢地壓住不讓Will掙脫開來──不容置疑，為了達成自己的目的他會排除所有困難。

「我剛拿到了一些上好的蜂蜜……」

喔不，不應該又是這件事情！Will忍不住地大翻白眼，想要直接甩臉走人，拒絕去面對接下來可能會長達數小時Hannibal所謂的『討論溝通』，但實質上只是單方面永無止盡的碎碎念，卻發現Hannibal早就將他抓得死緊，不留一點掙脫的空間給他。

喔，老天，他痛恨這種不公平的生理條件──Alpha天生力氣就是比Omega還要大，這種肉體上的弱勢真是糟透了──糟透了！

「Stop！Hannibal，我想我們之前討論過這個問題，我的答案是不。」Will雙眼怒睜地看著Hannibal，緊抿的嘴唇昭示著他絕不會動要的決心。

「你應該試試看，這會很棒的。」Hannibal真摯地抓緊Will的手放到自己胸前，反射著燈光的酒紅色眼珠帶著點點晶亮──每當Hannibal發現有趣的事物時總是會露出同樣的表情。當然這是只有Will能夠獨享的特權，而他也靠這一招騙取了多次Will的Will的同情──當然這件事是極度機密。Omega的母性本能總是很容易被自己的Alpha給激發。

「不，我們說好的，你記得嗎？」

「我……不記得有這回事。」Hannibal側了側自己的頭，雙眼往右上瞄去，很認真地在思考他們過去的每一句對話。

Will威勒地瞇起自己的雙眼，「我說：『除非你同意一起參加聖誕醜毛衣派對，否則我的答案永遠是不』。記得嗎？」

「喔，但我認為我們說的似乎不是一件事情。」

「這哪裡有不一樣了？完全一模一樣！」Will口中的唾沫差點噴到Hannibal的臉上。他沒想到Hannibal竟然會玩這種白馬非馬的詭辯。

「但是我們上次討論的是巧克力，而不是蜂蜜。」

「這是一樣的東西！」

「不，Will，你不能忽視他們在本質上的不同而將它們強規在同一種類，這是錯的。」

很好，現在他們是要來探討萬物起源變化論了是嗎？

「Fine，那我的條件是一樣的，你同意了，我就同意。」

「喔不，Will這是不公平的。你不能用同一件事情來當所有交易的籌碼，這行不通。」

「你他媽的究竟在胡說八道甚麼！」

「我的意思是：沒有聖誕醜毛衣派對，就沒有巧克力，它們已經相互抵消了。而我們現在是討論蜂蜜，醜毛衣派為已經沒有了，而且，聖誕節已經結束了。」

這個是重點嗎！Will基乎要大叫出聲，難道是因為聖誕節過去了沒有人會在聖誕節以外的時間舉辦醜毛衣派對所以才讓Hannibal可以如此肆無忌憚嗎！

Will非常明白他伴侶的洗腦手段有多驚人──他曾經花上大半年的時間洗腦一個FBI的實習探員，讓她指認一個無辜的公平，把他幹的每一件好事都嫁禍給『那個人』(天知道吐出那個人的名字會讓Will感到多噁心)。且他也曾經是受害者之一，他完全明白這世界上覺得沒有人能戰勝Hannibal的詭辯。

「我不管，反正我就是不要。」當理智派不上用場時，不講道理就是做好的解決方式。反正作為一個Omega，情緒化語無理取鬧都是應該要被忍受的，畢竟這就是社會給他們冠上的標籤，他有權將之發揮到淋漓盡致。

「Will……」Hannibal低垂下視線，頭上像是有兩隻拉下的耳朵，聲音可憐的像是被拋棄的小狗──該死的Alpha總是知道該怎麼對付他們的Omega！

Will牢牢閉上自己的眼睛，拒絕Hannibal使用如此卑劣的手法來動搖自己的心志。

「喔……Will……」他可以感受到Hannibal的吐息越來越近，他們當中的距離只剩下幾公釐，幾乎可以感受到他肌膚散發出來的溫度。

吹拂在他臉上的氣息有點癢。如果Hannibal希望的話，毫無疑問他可以成為顛倒眾生的萬人迷──可以說，他現在就是了。看看每當Hannibal出現在任何一個場合時，每一個人的視線都像被磁鐵吸引一般，無法控制的朝他身上聚集而去就可以知道。他那風趣的談吐、優雅的舉止與淵博的知識，不論男女，沒有人能不受他吸引──即使是忌妒Hannibal成狂的奇爾頓(喔，他說出來了)，也不受控制地像隻受花蜜吸引的蜜蜂圍繞在他身旁。

而他也一樣，所以才在跟Hannibal見過兩次面之後就讓他簡單地成為了自己的生命支柱，在他沒有察覺到的情況下操控自己──他為此付出了極大的代價。不過他也回敬了Hannibal，在很多方面。所以他們算是扯平了。

所以他絕對、絕對不能在這裡退後一步。因為只要一開始妥協，就是潰敗的開始。

「閉嘴。」Will冷下心腸，不對Hannibal進行任何回應。只可惜他沒有辦法摀住自己的耳朵，或者他根本就應該直接離開這裡。喔，但若不在這裡表明自己堅定的立場，Hannibal絕對會像隻嗡嗡惱人的蚊子不斷在他身邊煩他。

「……Will，求你。」Hannibal的聲音自耳旁響起，溫熱的吐息帶著濕潤的氣息鑽進他的耳腔，Will可以感覺到Hannibal正卑劣地模仿他心愛的狗兒們，用鼻尖不斷頂著自己的耳廓──太過了解彼此就是有這樣的壞處，就像他知道Hannibal絕對不會同意去什麼醜毛衣派對，Hannibal也深知他對於大型動物的撒嬌幾乎沒有抵抗力。

「只要一次……」Hannibal將他光滑的臉頰貼了上來，討好地上下磨蹭──喔老天，他到底什麼時候向溫斯頓學習了這些技能？他是指，誰能想像Hannibal一本正經地在旁觀察溫斯頓的一舉一動，並學以致用？

而且還青出於藍地精確掌握住了技巧。

Hannibal最後停了下來，就在Will的嘴邊，輕輕地低喃：「我保證。」

在大腦還沒意識到之前，Will就發現自己的嘴不受控制地擅自張開並做了回應：「不會再有什麼果醬魚子醬其他亂七八糟的東西？」

喔不，Will懊悔地睜開眼睛，恨不得伸手將把自己的嘴給堵住。漢尼實在是太過於擅長催眠人心，甚至可以蒙騙別人的大腦讓身體按照他的指示來做出反應──Hannibal前世肯定是個擅長蠱惑人心的女巫，確鑿不移非常卑劣。

不讓Will有反悔的空間，Hannibal迅速抓住Will的視線，露出得逞的笑容。就是這樣，他可愛的Will總是特別容易心軟，不枉他花上數個月來坐在客廳假裝閱讀但實際上是在觀察溫斯頓與Will的互動。

「我保證，Will。」

兩人互相凝望豪不退讓，劍拔弩張的氣氛彷彿兩頭正在爭奪領地範圍的獵豹，齜牙裂嘴互相恐嚇，看誰先示弱。

「Fine。」最後是Will首先卸下了防備，垂下自己的肩膀大大的翻了個白眼，徹底忽視Hannibal勝利的笑臉。

只有一次。Will在心底發誓。

***

「你什麼時候瞞著我買了這個！」看著Hannibal推著帶滾輪的木製長餐桌(他保證這絕對是特別訂製)進來時，Will簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他到底為了這件事情籌備了多久？而且那麼大的一個東西Hannibal究竟是藏在哪裡他才沒有發現？

「幾個禮拜之前。」固定好四腳的滾輪，Hannibal滿足地摸了摸磨得光滑的四個圓角，尤其滿意家具店完全按照他的指示來進行加工，以及其精湛的工藝。

「我是說，這麼大一個東西，你究竟把它藏在了哪裡？我怎麼都不知道

？」

搖了搖桌面，Hannibal再度試了一下桌子的牢固程度，確保即使他施加再大的力道桌子依然文風不動。「就放在地下室。」當然，他是不會告訴Will他特地交代店家一定要在平日上午配送。當天早上一起出門之後，他算準了時間就從辦公室溜了回來收貨。

喔，Hannibal的『地下室』，幹得好。存放著Hannibal珍貴『食材』的地下室，他沒事才不會想要下去。

由此可見Hannibal險惡的心思，這一切都該死的在他掌握之中。Will開始有點後悔他竟然那麼輕易地就答應了Hannibal的請求。

「所以，現在呢？」

Will雙手環胸靠在一旁的牆上，裝作漫不經心地問著，但侷促的表情出賣了他的不安。

Hannibal將金黃色的蜂蜜罐一字擺開，亮澄的液體反射著頂上燈光，將剔透的晶體照得透亮，宛如凝結的琥珀。Hannibal轉身朝Will伸出了一隻手：「Shall we?」

Will撇撇嘴，將手搭上Hannibal，任憑Hannibal將他領至桌前，扶著他自己的腰身讓他坐上桌子，然後伸出修長的手指從第一顆扣子開始往下解開。

Will被精心保養的身體漸漸暴露在Hannibal欣賞的目光之下。原本白皙瘦弱的軀體在Hannibal用各種營養的『食材』滋養，以及精心的呵護照顧下，終於變成現在弧度柔順的美麗線條，而非硌人的稜角──當然，見證了他們過往的傷疤依舊在孰悉的老位置。

居家棉褲刷的一聲被Hannibal扔至地上，定期上健身房的好習慣(讓Hannibal給培養出來的)雕塑了他的雙腿使之充滿彈性，在其中間是修剪整齊的毛髮(Hannibal親自動刀)，溫馴而無害的陰莖疲軟地低垂於下。

Hannibal非場滿意他看到的景象。用他親手捕獵到的獵物將他的伴侶餵養到氣色紅潤，隨時準備哺育下一代的模樣真是讓人……

**食慾大開。**

搖了一杓蜂蜜出來，Hannibal抬起Will的手，將湯匙傾斜讓蜂蜜慢慢地落到Will的手背上。他用湯匙將濃稠的蜂蜜推開，好讓Will的每一寸肌膚都沾上甜膩的蜂蜜。

皮膚上的蜂蜜閃著晶瑩光芒，襯著Will的皮膚越發剔透。Hannibal低下頭，一口含住了Will食指的兩個指節，舌頭從飽滿的指腹滑動到他親自修剪的指甲，最後繞到突起的關節，不留一絲地舔去了所有蜂蜜。

Hannibal鬆開嘴，看著一條長長的銀絲從中拉開，連結著他與Will。

「味道如何？」Will挑了挑眉，嘴角帶著挑釁的笑容看著Hannibal。

雖然Hannibal對他異常的迷戀是毋庸置疑的，但是看到Hannibal沉醉地閉著雙眼、反反覆覆地舔拭他右手的模樣時還是讓他分外愉悅。

「不錯，不過還是需要在多試幾口才知道。」Hannibal在他指尖烙下了一個輕吻，由下往上的吊著眼睛看向Will。

啊，這是Hannibal發現獵物落入曩中的表情──就像每一次都他用甜言蜜語勾引獵物上鉤時，他總會像現在低下頭，露出心滿意足的笑容，誘騙受害者以為Hannibal是真心誠意的為他們的到來而感到開心，殊不知他是在為即將到來的盛宴竊喜。

「躺下來，Will。」扶著Will的肩膀，Hannibal讓他緩緩地躺在桌上。桌子的大小非常適合，讓Will躺在上面不至於擔心隨時會掉下來，而木頭的桌面也磨得十分平滑，雖然有些冰涼，卻不至於讓他感受到半點不適。

Will全身放鬆地躺在桌上，他微微闔上眼，全心信任地將自己委託給Hannibal──或許他們之間的信任曾經一度崩毀，但現在他們彼此坦誠，決定成為彼此伴侶之後，他們就彼此發誓他們之間不會再有秘密。喔，當然各自的小祕密還是無法避免的，這個他們都心知肚明，不說破才是維持婚姻的最佳方法。

一陣冰涼從肩膀上傳來，Hannibal拿著一整瓶蜂蜜從上淋了下去。黏稠的感覺讓Will感覺有點怪異，甜蜜的花香傳入鼻腔。按照Hannibal奢侈的生活習慣，Will對這瓶蜂蜜的價值毫無任何疑問。

連須後水都要在指定專門店購買的人，其刁鑽的品味當然是毋庸置疑的。

Hannibal看著金黃色的液體沾滿Will的右半身。滿溢的液體順著軀體柔順的線條緩緩下墜，最後滯留在桌面上。

這就好像是維納斯的誕生，嬌柔而精緻。Hannibal在心底默默讚嘆，看著這絕美的一幕，竟捨不得伸手驚擾這完美的一刻。

Will黑色的捲髮散亂在耳旁。他的頭髮比他們初見面時還要長了一點，將他的耳朵與脖子整個都蓋住了。自從搬來與Hannibal同住之後，他以前慣用的生活用品全部都被Hannibal無情地丟棄，只得跟著Hannibal過著使用一瓶上百美金(大概吧？Will不想要記得太清楚，怕自己會承受不了)洗髮精的奢侈生活；當然分岔的頭髮也在『金錢』的保養之下變得柔滑，即使不去特別打理也不再會毛躁的令人煩心，所以他也就任其自然生長──然而這也跟Hannibal的嗜好有關。Will發現Hannibal總是喜歡時不時地摸上他的頭髮，而當他的頭髮長到一定程度之後，他就會不厭其煩地一下又一下用他修長的手指捲著。

在他們共枕而眠時，Hannibal總是喜歡將自己的臉抵著他的頭髮，彷彿這樣才能讓他安心睡去。

就像現在，Hannibal在欣賞了眼前的美景半晌之後，俯下身體把自己的鼻尖埋入Will茂密的頭髮中，溫柔的蹭了蹭，或者還深吸了一口氣。而後從脖子滑到右肩，用舌尖沾了點蜂蜜，沿著肱二頭肌留了一串濕滑的痕跡。Hannibal用手抹開了蜂蜜，將黏稠的範圍擴大到了Will的整隻手臂以及右胸。最後將殘餘在手上的蜂蜜隨意一抹在Will的頰上，換得Will一個不滿的輕哼。

Hannibal抬起Will的手，鼻尖湊近嗅了嗅，然後一口含住了Will的手指，一根接著一根地舔了過去。當五隻手指的蜂蜜都被舔去後，Hannibal還在Will的掌心打圓似地不斷來來回回舔著，搔癢的感覺讓Will扭了扭自己的身體，瑟縮了下。

「很癢。」Will嘟嚷了聲。

Hannibal當然知道哪裡是Will的敏感點，他總喜歡在那些地方流連忘返，看到Will舒服卻又不習慣地想要躲開的矛盾表情更是讓他欲罷不能。Hannibal在Will掌心倬吻了下，從善如流的放過了Will，將他的手推至耳旁，吮起他上手臂充滿彈性肌肉，留下一連串微紅的痕跡。

雖然Will蓄著薄薄的鬍子，頭上的捲髮也比常人茂密，但是身上的體毛相較之下稀薄取多。尤其是跟一個極度重視整潔、臉上連根鬍鬚都沒有的男人同居之後，若不是Will堅持留下做為男人應該有的體毛，他可能連一根毛都保不住──Hannibal天殺的連他下面的毛都想剃光！

激烈的剃毛戰爭最後在彼此的讓步下終於塵埃落定，Will貢獻出自己其他部位來保住他臉上與下面的毛，而Hannibal也可以定期滿足他幫Will剃毛的慾望。

老實說剛開始看到自己全身光溜溜的樣子(除了臉跟下體以外)Will著實非常不習慣，好似被剃了毛的動物格外沒有安全感。當然時間久了也就習慣了，人真是健忘的動物。

Hannibal張嘴輕咬了下胸肌與手臂的交接處，接著溜到下方的凹陷吮舔了起來。

──真是個變態，Will想，一邊忍耐著Hannibal帶來的輕微刺激。

除了頸背的Omega腺體，生殖器處的性腺之外，人的體味還來自於腋下的腺體。Will有自信自己的體味肯定不會讓人恐懼的退避三舍，但也絕對不會是甚麼讓人留連忘返的芬芳香味。

儘管，偶爾他會留戀地將鼻子埋入Hannibal用過的枕頭或圍巾大口吸氣──帶著香料與葡萄的溫暖氣息，總是讓他感到特別安心──但是Hannibal就像隻擁有超越凡人智慧的野獸，對於嗅聞氣味、氣味標記有異常的執著。

_『Are you smelling me?』_ （你在聞我嗎？）

在他們還是病患與醫生的關係時──回想起來好像已經是上輩子的事情──Hannibal就常常偷偷摸摸地在背後聞著他的味道(雖然Hannibal總是假裝一副甚麼都沒發生的樣子)。而現在Hannibal就像個貪心的大貓，三不五時就要伸舌舔一舔所有物，嚐嚐味道，再順便留下自己的味道以示所有權。

不管經過多久Will都沒有辦法習慣這種隱密部位被觸摸的感覺。他緊緊皺著眉頭，側著臉，呼吸微微變得急促。

Hannibal不斷地舔著Will細膩的皮膚，也不知道是不是蜂蜜的關係，Will的味道實在是好極了。

他深深地吸了一口Will的味道。有別於Will的Omega腺體發出來的溪流清冽味道，Will的身體帶著一種夾雜動物氣息的絨毛味道，而且還經過了太陽的曝曬。

Will的味道總能刺激他的食慾，直到現在他還是沒有放棄品嘗Will的這個想法──不是那種會出現在深夜廣告或是暗夜小巷裡的性愛暗示，而是切切實實地用牙齒、舌頭、味蕾與喉嚨吃掉Will，並將之轉化成自己身體的一部分。

Hannibal站起身，看著Will忍著不適偏頭皺眉的樣子，微笑地親吻了下他的額角的一道痕跡。那是一條隱藏在黑髮下面的長長傷疤，對他們倆人來說有非凡意義的一個證明。

他再度拿起一罐蜂蜜，來到了Will的另外一側，如法炮製地將蜂蜜抹上了他的左半身。現在Will的上半身都沾滿了蜂蜜以及Hannibal的唾液，光滑油亮。他身上的香味濃郁，毫無疑問地可以吸引到百里之外的蜂蜜。

Hannibal也好好地品嘗了Will的另外一半身體，唇舌幾乎拂過了每一寸肌膚。Will敢保證他現在聞一起來一定是滿身臭烘烘的口水味，也只有Hannibal這精神反常的人才能忍受。

「喔……Hannibal……」Will終於忍不住地喊了出聲。

「是的，吾愛？」Hannibal並沒有停下自己的動作，依然用他鮮紅的雙唇在Will身上抿下一個印子，聲音有些含糊。

「我只是不太喜歡這種感覺。我們可以……快一點嗎？」Will說不上來是甚麼樣的感覺，並不是說肉體上有疼痛，或感到噁心、或被羞辱等精神上的負面反饋，Will覺得自己只是有些無所適從。畢竟，如果是性器官的話，他與Hannibal都會為彼此服務，他們也能很好地沉浸在彼此的奉獻帶來的歡愉中，但是腋下？老天，這比被Hannibal介紹到他的社交圈中還要讓人不適。

Will不小心再度回想起先前他西裝筆挺地拿著酒杯，面頰僵硬地站在可容納百人的宴會大廳中，雙眼放空地聽著站在他對面的男人對文藝復興建築的三角形、方形與圓形(這到底是甚麼鬼！)侃侃而談。

喔不，或許他類比錯誤。那一次確確實實地是精神上的摧殘。

「我很抱歉，Will。但你一定要原諒我，這是我唯一一次的機會。我希望我們能夠慢慢來。」Hannibal停頓了一下，「或者──」他抬起頭，真摯地看向Will，而Will又下意識地皺起了自己的眉頭。

「我們可以下次接著繼續？」

Will翻了個大大的白眼。「喔，想都別想。」自從跟Hannibal在一起之後，他的眼部運動頻率就以星移電掣般的速度飆升，簡直是保養眼睛的絕佳妙方。

「真可惜。」Will發誓他看到Hannibal癟了癟嘴。

「拜託，閉上你他X的嘴巴。」Will仰起頭，發出挫敗的呻吟聲。他想要將雙手蓋在自己的臉上好逃避現在這個場景，但是他整個雙手都是黏呼呼的蜂蜜，他真的不想弄到自己的臉上。

「Will，注意你的用詞。」作為懲罰，Hannibal吻了下Will的嘴唇，阻斷他接下來的抗議。

Will在言詞上的選擇非常符合時下的美國人性格，但是對Hannibal來說毫無美感且粗魯的用詞簡直可媲美上帝的十災！

不理會Hannibal的抱怨──他已經懶得與Hannibal爭論了，Hannibal就像個難搞的屁孩，從房子裝潢、衣服品味到碗盤的擺放方式他都有無數的意見(當然在結婚以前Hannibal都不曾說出抱怨過，這算是婚後的現實生活？)，Will閉起眼，享受Hannibal溫暖乾燥的嘴唇帶來的安心感。Will喜歡接吻，喜歡近距離看著Hannibal的臉，感受到他氣息，並倚靠在他身上。

直到跟Hannibal在一起之後Will才發現自己其實有皮膚飢渴症。他喜歡與Hannibal有身體上的接觸，牽手、撫摸、親吻，甚至睡覺時都要埋在Hannibal的懷中。或許是對人恐懼症的反發，當他找到了一個可以完全接納他的人後，積年累月被壓抑在心底當中的不安全感一口氣完全爆發──不穩定(Unstable)，Will想──他變得極度依賴Hannibal，實質上的接觸會為他帶來更安穩的感覺。

Hannibal給了他重心。

在幾個呼吸之間他們在不同角度下交換了數個親吻，Will也嘗到了Hannibal口中甜蜜的滋味。好吧，就跟Hannibal的高品味一般，這蜂蜜是挺好吃的。

在最後一個深吻之後，Hannibal彬彬有禮地(當然Will知道這一切都是偽裝)詢問： 「Shall we(可以嗎)？」

Will重重地嘆了一口氣。Hannibal明明知道他不可能會拒絕──即使被拒絕，Hannibal肯定會想方設法捲土重來，不用懷疑──裝作有禮的紳士提出沒有意義的詢問到底有什麼樂趣？Will真心不太理解，但他也只能乖乖配合。「Fine.」他大喊了一聲。

Hannibal好心情的牽起自己的嘴角，邁了幾步走到桌子底端，一隻手包住Will的左腳腳跟，將其抬至自己面前。

「你的指甲有點長了。」他用手指摸了摸Will的大拇指指甲，甲緣高出拇指許多，幾乎刺入了他的指腹。

「喔，是嗎？這應該是你負責的事情，別問我。」Will蠻不在乎的說道。他本來就對於外表儀容不是那麼上心，而在Hannibal接手了他所有的儀容整理之後他根本就忘記了原來指甲是會生長的。

「我道歉。待會我們應該來好好檢查一下。」Hannibal用手指挑了些蜂蜜，彷彿在為愛美的女士塗抹防曬乳一般，一絲不苟地將蜂蜜抹上Will的腳，隨後一口含進嘴裡，用舌頭繞了一圈。「有點刮舌。」Hannibal蹙眉，不滿自己竟然粗心大意地忘了幫Will修剪指甲。

Will大笑。

「你活該！」

對Will的嘲笑Hannibal只是輕嘆了口氣，好似一個上好的料理被裝到了廉價的塑膠餐盤中。他側過頭，咬了咬Will的平滑腳跟──沒有一絲龜裂，Hannibal得意地想著。在他接手打理之前，這個Omega把自己的生活過得如同廢墟一般，讓人害怕。撇開分岔的頭髮不說，皮膚乾燥龜裂讓人以為是張砂紙，尤其是各個關節部分，時不時就會出點血，然後他就會看到Will不經意地伸舌舔去血絲(通常是指關節)，不甚在乎地繼續用冷水洗手(也不擦任何護手霜)。

與世人認知當中又香又嫩的Omega完全是兩種生物。

當然，Hannibal是絕對不會允許自己的Omega被照料成這副模樣。

剛開始Will當然是非常抗拒的。雖然他身為Omega，卻沒有想要活得像個Omega。他打獵、釣魚、修船，將自己的肌膚曝露在受傷的風險中，即便冬天的乾燥導致皮膚裂開出血這件事情對他來說有些困擾，但是那些帶著玫瑰香味的護手霜？算了吧。(他知道Katz跟Alena的包裡隨時都備著一小管乳液，Katz是忍冬與茉莉，而Alena則是櫻花與蜜桃。)

而Hannibal在他每一次洗手後，都會神不知鬼不覺地出現在他身後，幫他抹上無香料的乳液(黏黏地，有點噁)，跟著變本加厲地在他每次洗完澡後都要強制剝去他身上的浴袍，從頭到腳擦上各式保養品(頭髮是護髮霜，臉部是保濕精華，身體是乳液blabla之類的，在Hannibal周而復始的嘮叨之下Will都可以背下來了)。

但至少在接下來的冬天不再流血的手指讓Will覺得日子好過了許多，他也就……隨Hannibal去了。

Will不可否認在跟Hannibal同居之後，生活變得非常舒服(呃，在性方面也是)。

Hannibal心滿意足地親吻著Omega光滑如陶瓷般的肌膚，順著細膩的紋理來到腳心，惡意的用舌尖輕輕舔舐，不意外地看到Will瞬間縮了縮腳──但是腳踝被Hannibal牢牢抓住，Will只能用力的捲起腳趾，抵禦讓人難耐的搔癢感。

Will的身體異常敏感。十分不喜與人親近的Omega一直都沒有發現這件事情，直到Hannibal開始掌管他的身體。

Hannibal露出自己潔白的牙齒，由上至下的刮著Will腳底的皮膚，然後在最敏感的那一點特別施力舔弄，聽著Will隱忍的低聲嗚咽──他鍾愛Will想要逃離卻又捨不得的矛盾表情。

掙扎──在離開他與留下來之間。在完全信任他與自我保護本能之間。在毫無保留地接納他與對人恐懼症之間。

自從他們的生命靈肉和一，達成了無上的和諧之後，Hannibal就鮮少看到Will露出掙扎的表情。有點可惜，Hannibal在心中微微嘆氣。不過還好，至少在肉體上他依然可以想方設法地讓Will露出炫然欲泣的可愛模樣。

但他的目的還沒達成，Hannibal還沒有準備要那麼快進入主餐。他離開了Will的腳底。

Will大聲地舒了一口氣，他知道他有點勃起了，然而這不讓人意外。Hannibal比他自己還要了解他的身體，開發了許多無人知道的敏感帶──就好比他的腳心。他的確是有點怕癢沒錯，但是第一次被舔著腳心舔到勃起還是讓Will大吃一驚，以為自己是性變態。

他的性經驗屈指可數──Hannibal，這風度翩翩的紳士身邊肯定是鶯鶯燕燕環繞，摸過的身體絕對比他的病患數還多，畢竟沒有察覺到Hannibal真面目的人，誰會不喜歡這樣一個帶著歐洲口音的優雅Alpha呢？所以Hannibal才會有那麼多花招來用在他身上。Will頓時有些氣悶。

「你有過幾個性伴侶？」在Will牢牢關住自己的嘴之前，帶著酸味的話語就擅自地從他嘴裡冒出。Will懊惱的用手蓋住自己的眼──他已經管不上那些蜂蜜是不是會沾到自己的臉上了──就像個可憎的妒婦，斤斤計較丈夫過往的每一個女人，包括5歲時跟他牽了手的鄰家小女孩。

這都是Hannibal的錯，他原本不是這樣的人。

Hannibal停在Will的腳背上，就像忠誠的騎士對他的國王許下永不被棄的諾言般，他不以為意，啄吻著略為突起的靜脈血管，一邊回答道：「1個，包括你在內。」

Hannibal總是拐彎抹角地說話，這大概是歐洲人的通病？Will思考了一秒鐘，才明白Hannibal所說的意思。

「不，你一定是在開玩笑。」Will睜大他美麗的蔚藍眼瞳低頭看向Hannibal平靜的面龐。他是指，如果Hannibal想要，絕對不會有人能夠拒絕這樣一個幾乎完美(大家都知道為什麼是幾乎)的Alpha。

「不。」Hannibal的時間沾了一些蜂蜜，沿著小腿脛骨往上走去，最後抵達到彎曲的膝蓋。蜂蜜有點不夠，Hannibal想。雖然Will本身很美味，但是能再加一點蜂蜜的話會更好。他伸手又倒了些蜂蜜在上面，欣賞它滑落的曲線。「我一直在等待。」

如果這一幕出現在電影當中，Will敢保證這一定是部爛番茄評價只有10%的俗濫愛情喜劇，男女主角在街上一見鍾情，最後一邊唱著歌一邊坐在河岸互訴鍾情的50年代片子。

「喔天啊，你不會是想說你一直在等那個對的人(Mr. Right)？還是命中注定的伴侶(Soul mate)？」Will覺得他渾身的寒毛都站了起來。他真的沒辦法想像，那個Hannibal(就是那個Hannibal)會在睡前禱告時，雙手合十看著天空，請求上帝讓他找到他的Mr. Right。可能吧，但是禱告的內容應該會是找到『最適合烹飪的那一塊肉』(The right part of meat for the dish)。

Will的小腿肚佈滿了肌肉，柔韌富有彈性，卻不僵硬。大概與他時常前往溪釣有關係，雖說Will外表看起來削瘦，但其下的肌肉緊實飽滿，潛藏著極大的爆發力──毋庸置疑，如果Will願意的話，他可以空手撕碎一個手無寸鐵的男人。

Hannibal用手按了按Will的小腿肚。

上肩胛板腱，極為稀少的牛肩部位。口感柔軟，適合五分熟的程度，只需稍微炙燒一下，不讓火透進肉裡才能保留原始的風味。鹽醬，或芥末醬油是最好的選擇。

Hannibal默默地決定了下次的菜單。「我一直在等你，Will。沒有其他人。」

沒有人能與他站在同樣的高度俯瞰世界。低等粗魯的豬玀只配拿來娛樂、或者食用，誰會願意與家畜交合(當然，戀獸癖屬於精神疾病，至少不在他現在的討論範圍內)？Will肯定不知道，當Hannibal知道Will的存在時，是多麼欣喜若狂。

一個能夠與Hannibal共鳴的Omega。

Will的呼吸停滯了兩秒，Hannibal的回答完全超出了他的設想。Will從來沒有想過這種問題，或者換句話說，他一直以為Hannibal理所當然地有著非常豐富的過去。因為他是Hannibal(那個Hannibal)。

「喔……這、這……不像你會說的話。我以為你是個無神論者。」

將左腳溫柔地放回桌面，Hannibal抬起Will的另外一隻腳，淋了點蜂蜜，一口咬上了他的小腿脛骨。Hannibal的犬齒尖銳，可以輕易的咬碎任何燉煮過的骨頭，不過一般Hannibal不會做出如此粗魯的舉動，Will只有看過他咬開別人的頸動脈。

鮮血迸裂，在月光下特別美麗。

Hannibal啃了口Will的膝蓋骨，就像個對著心愛骨頭戀戀不捨的大狗，又咬又舔。「我猜也是。但是你來了。」

Will想起他們第一次見面的場景，在傑克的辦公室裡。

『別對我進行心理分析，你不會喜歡被分析完之後的那個我。』當然，事實證明，Hannibal愛死了這樣的他。

「是啊，態度不是特別好。」

Hannibal低聲笑了笑。「我就把它當作道歉接受了。」

「是嗎？」

Will的雙腳已經變得濕漉漉的，他動了動自己的腳趾，努力地想要把五指張開不要黏在一起。那種積在指縫當中濕黏感真的讓人受不了，以前當他的父親帶著他打獵回來之後，總是會扔條毛巾給他要Will好好清理自己的腳。

『除非你想要像我一樣一輩子都跟該死的黴菌奮鬥。』他父親總憤恨地跺著腳。

不過當他搬過來跟Hannibal一起開始生活之後，這類煩惱基本上就與他杜絕了關係。他甚至連一個小感冒都沒有得過！他可能會因為狩獵而受傷，但是抱歉，病毒、細菌？看看Hannibal的房子，那些醫院工作人員真該來看看什麼才叫做細菌隔離病房。

Hannibal站回Will的身側，示意Will翻了個身，讓他線條優美的背部朝著自己。

「我覺得自己像條被抹上烤肉醬的鹹魚。」Will順從的背過身，將雙手交疊在自己的下巴下。身下的桌子早就沁入了他的體溫，躺起來並不會感到不適。但是方才一直暴露在冷空氣中的半硬陰莖突然被夾在溫暖的兩個物體之間，讓Will感到有些怪異。他覺得自己可能流了一點出來。

他有點想伸手到下面橋一橋位置──對男人來說挺正常的──然而在Hannibal面前直接這樣做實在有點太羞恥了。

Hannibal沒有發現，或者是他裝作沒有發現，逕自把Will的大腿也弄得一蹋糊塗。可能把他當作了一塊準備下鍋的豬肉？Will想，感受著Hannibal的大掌正在自己的後腿部上下按壓滑動。

Hannibal最後將手放到Will翹起的臀部上，圓滑的曲線正好嵌合他的手掌，不留一絲空隙地如同天生一對。Will的臀部尤其柔軟──或許Omega都是這樣的──總是可以很好地承接Hannibal激烈的撞擊。他們的身體互相碰撞時發出的聲音總是特別響亮，彷彿在回應他們之間的激情。

金色的蜂蜜正慢慢的蜿蜒而下，順著溝壑流到被掩藏在臀瓣中的幽地。Hannibal看不見，但是他可以聞得到那腥甜。他知道Will一定已經濕了，身後的小孔早就為他做好了準備。

Hannibal的拇指稍稍使力，掰開了密合在再一起的雙臀，露出了淡色的入口──正如他所想，水光瀲灩，氾濫成災。

私密處透風的感覺讓Will有些不安，他縮緊臀辦，掙扎的想要脫離Hannibal的掌控。「嘿、這真的很怪……Fuck！」

Hannibal的舌頭追尋著蜂蜜而下，蜿蜒至谷底的洞口，順著紋理輕輕地舔了起來。

Omega為了接受Alpha入侵而分泌出的液體帶著清冽的水腥味，混著蜂蜜的甜味，成了別種催情迷香。Hannibal操控著舌尖在洞口來回進出，將堆積在底部的蜂蜜全部送入，滿意地嗅著Will從內到外都散發著香甜的味道。

「Hannibal，我不喜歡這樣！不！」Will掙扎著想要坐起身阻止Hannibal肆無忌憚的侵犯，但Hannibal的手牢牢地壓在他的臀上，讓他動彈不得。最隱密的地方被打開，讓Alpha陰莖以外的東西進犯，讓Will覺得自己要被徹底剖開、毫無防衛地將自己完全曝曬在太陽之下。他害怕這種感覺。「我告訴過你了，不要！」

Hannibal發誓他聽到了鼻子抽動的聲音，他在心底嘆了一口氣。真可惜。不過至少他的願望達成了。Hannibal移動到下方，是沉甸甸、充滿著沒有繁衍功能液體的囊袋，一口將之吞吃而入，然後在上面留了一個淺淺的牙印，旋即退離。

「Hannibal！」Will忍不住尖叫出聲。他從來沒想過他可以發出媲美女高音的尖叫聲，幾乎要穿破天花板。Hannibal怎麼能……Will臉部一陣發燙，血液好似全部集中到頭上了。

「你一定要原諒我，Will。」Hannibal回到Will的臀上，安撫地親吻著富有彈性的肌膚。「我只是不想漏掉任何一處。」

「每一處，Will。都是那麼美。」

Will洩氣的趴回桌面，將自己的臉埋入手中。不是對Hannibal的行為感到憤怒，而是因為自己的眼眶竟然泛出了一股濕意。太丟臉了。「我不喜歡這樣，沒有下一次，Hannibal。」

「是的，吾愛。是我的錯，不會有下一次了。」Hannibal走到Will的頭上，在他的頭髮上鄭重的烙下一吻。「請別哭泣。」

「才沒有。」Will悶悶地回了一句。即使他知道，自從結合之後他們都能互相感覺到彼此的情緒，只是打死他都不會承認，他居然會為這種事情流淚。

Hannibal睿智地選擇不去戳破Will的謊言──在婚姻當中，找出事情的真相與追究責任永遠不會是最佳的解決方法，適度的裝傻才是維持關係的關鍵。

將滿是蜂蜜的手從Will僵硬的肩膀往肩胛骨推壓，試圖放鬆Will緊繃的肌肉。蜂蜜有些過於黏稠，並不是那麼容易推開，Hannibal極富耐心地揉捏，直到手下的肌肉徹底紓緩之後才換到下一處。

Hannibal的手法十分熟練。Will享受著背上恰到好處的力量，一邊將自己想像成一塊醃過的豬肉，正被按著肌理使之更加入味(他常看到Hannibal這樣做)。Hannibal對於食人有特別的癖好，自從知道Hannibal就是Chesapeake Ripper後，Will就知道他終有一天必須要接納並進入食人的世界。一開始他格外不能理解，畢竟自從他出生的那一瞬間，這個世界就為他套上了道德枷鎖，洗腦他不可傷害任何『同類』。

但是當他站到與Hannibal同樣的高度，看到Hannibal的世界，並共享他的思維之後，他才明白，人類其實跟其他家畜沒有不同。就本質來說，都只是由蛋白質組成的肉塊。

「你想要吃我嗎？」其實這不是個問句，Will想，他從不懷疑。他還記得Hannibal將他擺在餐桌前，拿起電鋸想要鋸開他腦殼的事情，如果不是Mason的手下打斷了Hannibal的盛宴──或許他們之間的故事就會結束在那時，而他將成為Hannibal生命當中最美味的一道料理。

「一直都是，Will。」Hannibal毫不諱言，他的拇指按到脊椎上，一個骨節一個骨節地揉開。在某些節點上Will會因為疼痛而顫抖，從神秘的東方醫學上來看，這代表了Will的身體裡還潛藏著一些不為他所知道的病痛或積疾。他需要更加用心的照料他的Omega。

「但是你沒有。」

Hannibal揚了揚他淡色的眉。「你希望我吃了你嗎？我曾經就差一點。」

啊哈，就是他頭上的那道傷痕。他就知道那時候的Hannibal是認真要吃了他，絕對不僅僅是恫嚇。「你覺得很可惜？」

「有一些，但我選擇保有這種遺憾。」如果那時候他因為憤怒而吃掉了Will，雖然能得到一時的快慰，但絕對比不上現在，有人能站在他身旁一起分享全世界的愉悅。

只是偶爾，真的是偶爾，他還是會想要嘗一嘗Will的味道。

「真是偉大的犧牲。」Will嗤笑了一聲。在Hannibal壓到某個痛點時長長地低吟了一聲。

「我不會稱之為犧牲，」Hannibal用他的手撥開了蓋在Will頸背的頭髮──他知道Will一定會為此感到不開心，沾了蜂蜜的頭髮？光想就覺得頭痛。不過無所謂，他總是會清理好的──露出了下方的一片猙獰。「只是一個物超所值的選擇。」後頸部應該是身為一個Omega最重要的地方，他們的腺體埋藏在下方，只要被Alpha咬上了，就會形成永生的連結，再也無法斷開。而Will的腺體處則是佈滿咬痕，像是被人重複的、再三的折磨過。「可以嗎？」Hannibal愛憐地撫摸著凹凸不平的肌膚，有禮地問道。

Hannibal在這種方面就是特別矯揉造作，Will翻了個白眼。「我能說不嗎？」

「當然，你有拒絕的權利。」Hannibal的回答異常爽快，彷彿Will的拒絕早在他的意料之中，對他也不會產生任何影響。但他的手沒有半點要離開Will脖子的跡象，拇指依舊親熱地摩娑著。

「少來了。」Hannibal不達目標決不罷手的決心Will可是一清二楚，就像這一次，即使他拒絕了Hannibal的請求，最後Hannibal依舊是成功地把蜂蜜倒滿他全身。「我可不想晚上睡覺時有人在我旁邊咬著棉被哭泣。」

Hannibal彎下身，好讓自己的嘴唇可以碰到Will的脖子。他伸出舌一一描繪著傷疤的紋路，回憶起每一次，每一次他的牙齒陷入其中時精神上的快感。「我有嗎？(Am I?)」

Will在腦袋裡幻想著夜色昏暗，Hannibal咬著被角，躺在他那張King Size大床的邊緣默默垂淚的模樣，開懷地笑了起來。「快點吧，我什麼時候拒絕過你？」

「你真好，Will。」說完，Hannibal張開口，用力地朝Will的腺體咬了下去。

Hannibal的牙齒陷地非常慢，幾乎是一吋一吋慢慢地推入了Will的皮膚裡。在與Omega徹底結合之後，啃咬他的腺體其實已經沒有任何實際上的意義，他們的連結是永恆的契約，至死不渝。但Hannibal還是不定期的想要咬開Will，來滿足他的口腹之慾。特別是在發情期中，Hannibal會不知節制地一次又一次啃噬Will，把Will幹到高潮，然後射在他的腔室裡。

所以Will的脖子在發情期結束後，總是需要好長一段時間來療傷。傷口的樣子要是讓Omega保護協會的人看到的話，毫無疑問Hannibal肯定會被以虐待Omega的罪名告上法庭。

然而Will喜歡Hannibal表現出來的這種獨佔愈，所以即使疼痛，他也甘之如飴。就像現在。

Hannibal緩慢的速度彷彿酷刑，將疼痛感放大了數倍，疼得Will淚花都泛了出來。但是他咬緊下唇，不讓自己的抽噎聲洩漏出去。

Will的血液滲透了出來，流到了Hannibal的嘴中。他知道他的舉動會給Will帶來莫大的疼痛感，所以他小心翼翼地，儘可能不要動到埋在傷口裡的牙齒來啜飲Will的血液。

他的血又腥又甜。每一次，Hannibal都覺得這是一場考驗他意志力的苛刻測試，讓他竭盡意志力控制住慾望的韁繩，避免他將牙齒闔上，真的將Will的肉給咬下來、吞下。

然而這點鮮血對他來說如同飲鴆止渴，越是品嘗Will的美好，他吞吃Will的慾望就越是強烈。他能忍耐到什麼時候呢？罕見地，Hannibal心裡也沒有把握。

但是至少現在他要全心全意地專注在這神聖的一刻。

Hannibal將口中的鮮血混著橫流的唾液一起嚥下喉嚨，他能感覺到Will帶來的能量燒灼著經過的每一個器官。從喉嚨、食道到胃。而Hannibal知道，在他的身體還未徹底消化吸收Will血液的這幾天，他的身體裡燃起的地獄業火不會熄滅，將無止盡地燒傷他。

過了半晌，等到涓涓血液終於停下來了之後，Hannibal才鬆開了Will。在拔出牙齒時，Will因疼痛用力地顫抖了下，Hannibal發著安撫的噓聲一下又一下撫摸Will的捲髮。

細細的薄汗瀰漫了Will的肌膚，可以想見Will是忍耐了多大的痛苦──為他。Hannibal愉悅地想，細數著Will身上每一道他留下的疤痕。

Will緊繃的肌肉過了好一陣子才徹底放鬆了下來。「你真是個變態，Hannibal。」後面的傷口火辣辣的疼，發情期時因為賀爾蒙分泌的關係，Omega會比平時更不容易感到疼，所以即使Hannibal在那個時候將他咬得稀巴爛，他也不會有任何感覺。但是平常……真的是痛爆了！

「謝謝你，Will。」Hannibal將剛從瓶中挖出來的乾淨蜂蜜細細地塗抹在傷口上，確保每一個口子都被蜂蜜包覆，不會產生感染的問題。

謝什麼？Will不解地皺起眉頭。謝謝他願意隨便他咬？還是謝謝他稱讚他是「變態」？Hannibal的思考模式，即使他們在一起、分享彼此的世界那麼久了，Will還是無法完全理解──還是不要比較好。

「翻過來。」Hannibal沒有多做解釋，再次端詳Will的脖子，確認傷口每一處都已經抹滿了蜂蜜後，便拍了拍他的肩，示意Will再次翻回正面。

兩面都要被煎熟的鹹魚。Will默默地在心中吐槽，順從的爬起來把自己翻回到正面(途中還不小心扯到了傷口，他齜了齜牙)。

Hannibal的臉又映入了他的眼簾。Will垂著眼，看著Hannibal全神貫注的側臉，掃過他臉上每一個細節，連眼角的細紋都不肯放過。他的鼻梁很高，眼窩極深，被他用那雙暗紅色深邃眼眸盯著看的人，都會以為自己成為了Hannibal世界的中心。

刀刻的顴骨映出的陰影讓他看起來略微削瘦，襯托出他高貴優雅的模樣，第一次看到Hannibal的人可能會以為他是自視甚高的歐洲貴族──實際上他也是──但是他妙語如珠，往往一開口就會吸引眾人的視線，讓凡人不可控制的圍繞在他身邊。

就好像神祇一般，散發出來的神性總是讓人前仆後繼，如飛蛾撲火。直到他們發現原來Hannibal是個死神。

一道淺淺的紋路在嘴角劃開，證明了即使是死神也無法避開時間的摧殘。

即使如此，Will不由自主地勾起了嘴角，還是很迷人。Hannibal就像是一瓶用上好葡萄釀成的酒，越陳越香。

Will毫無保留的敞開自己的身體，任憑Hannibal擺弄的這件事情大大的取悅了Hannibal。即使疼痛也無法澆熄Will的熱情，他的下身依舊直直挺立(Will覺得自己肯定被Hannibal玩壞了)。Will的身體誠實地反應了他是多麼渴望Hannibal，每一道視線、每一個觸撫、每一次親吻。

Will的馬眼漏著點點混濁液體，身體泛上了一層粉色，特別美麗。他沒有任何羞恥或是想要遮擋的舉動，彷彿在Hannibal面前裸露、發情是一件再也自然不過的事情。

Hannibal咬住了Will聳立的鎖骨，沒有沾上蜂蜜，帶著一點汗水的鹹味。他感知到Will的手摸上了他的頭髮，輕輕撥弄著讓梳到耳後的金髮落了下來，擋在他的眼前。可能是反射到了他頭髮的光芒，好像有一層薄薄的金光灑在Will身上。

「快點。」Will將Hannibal拉了起來，扯住他的領口看入他的靈魂深處。「脫掉你的衣服。」

Hannibal抿著薄唇微笑，順從地將雙手移到了自己的鈕扣上──在碰到衣服前他有一瞬間的猶豫，畢竟他身上這套衣服只能乾洗，可不能隨便丟入洗衣機。但Hannibal旋即摒棄了這個想法，在對的時間做下錯誤的決定是愚人的行徑，他永遠知道該怎麼選擇。

Hannibal將鈕扣由上至下的解開，背著Will脫去潔白的襯衫(當然，已經沾上了許多黃色的漬跡)，露出他強而有力的背肌。隨後鬆開自己的皮帶，連帶著貼身的平口褲一併褪了下來，隨意放到地板上。

Will撐起上半身，貪婪地欣賞著Hannibal充滿力量與彈性的完美肉體，這種高規格的脫衣舞秀可說是絕無僅有。

那漂亮的兩片臀瓣正不斷引誘著Will上去一把抓住，試試手感。Will覺得自己口腔裡的唾液一陣氾濫，他突然也有了咬住Hannibal的衝動。

不過很快地，整場秀就以Hannibal爬到Will身上作為結束，來不及給Will一點參加表演的空閒。

Hannibal準備的蜂蜜已經所剩不多了，但是他估計得非常精準，最後一瓶蜂蜜正好就在此時派上用場，Hannibal傾斜瓶子，將半液狀的內容物傾倒在Will的胸骨上。

Hannibal的舌頭很長，幾乎可以掠到下巴三分之二的地方，靈巧地將堆積在Will胸前的蜂蜜抹開，一路往上推至側面的頸動脈。一次又一次，Hannibal幾乎舔遍了Will的脖子，從右至左，間或還啃上Will鬍鬚密布的下巴，留下一片晶亮。

戀戀不捨地收回自己的舌頭，Hannibal在口中好好品味了一番留在舌上的後味。他俯身面對著Will，直視著Will碧藍色的雙眼，

Hannibal知道自己的世界是不完整的，自從他失去Missha之後。在旁人看來他充滿了智慧，身周衣香鬢影，生命多彩地可稱為是典範生活，而他也樂意偶爾放下身段與世人進行對話。對蠢笨的凡人感到疲累時，他也可以回到高高在上的神座，冷眼俯瞰一齣齣滑稽鬧劇。

但是當Hannibal發現了Will的存在之後，才知道自己的宮殿是多麼空洞。孤寂造成的回音日益放大，讓他最終無法忍受地伸出了手，一點一點地將Will拖出愚人的世界，拉入自己的懷中。

Will是他的王后，他的珀耳塞福涅。

閉上眼，Hannibal長長的睫毛在眼下形成一片陰影，讓此刻的他看起來極為脆弱。近乎膜拜地，他虔誠的在Will的額上印下不帶情慾的一吻，貼在Will的額上，汲取Will的髮香與溫度。

接著是兩隻眼，洞悉萬物真理，將他從人皮的假面當中解放出來。順著鼻尖、耳廓、臉頰，最後很輕很輕地落到Will鮮紅的唇上。Will的嘴唇很乾燥，但已經不像過去一樣都是剝落的死皮，

Hannibal側過頭，讓兩人的嘴唇能夠更緊密的膠合，Will溫順地張開了嘴回應，一下又一下地吸吮Hannibal的薄唇。

Will嘗到了蜂蜜的味道。不是以前他在沃爾瑪買到的廉價、帶著化學藥劑味道的混合蜜，而是充滿了馥郁花香的甜膩，麻痺了他的味蕾。

Will雙手捧住Hannibal的兩頰，一個抬頭，張嘴咬住Hannibal的上唇，用舌尖抵住了他的唇珠。他輕輕地拉扯著Hannibal的唇，像是在回敬Hannibal方才不知饜足的侵犯。

Hannibal放任Will的調皮，繾綣地反覆舔著Will的下唇。

直到最後Will終於膩了重複的舉動，他們的雙唇又再度接合在一起。這次他們互相交換著津液，舌頭互相侵略彼此的領土，搜刮一切可以碰觸到的範圍，甚至是每一個齒縫。

片刻，Hannibal才在Will不滿的輕哼當中戀戀不捨地分開彼此。

「在一會，Will。耐心點。」

「What the……！」Will怒氣沖沖地咒罵了一聲(不過他聰明地吞下了最後一個字)，憤憤不平地瞪視著往下潛去的Hannibal。

忽略Will欲求不滿的怒氣，Hannibal想，他還是必須要先完成他原來的計畫。前胸的蜂蜜早在兩人忘神接吻時被弄得一蹋糊塗，沾得各個地方都是。

Hannibal毫不客氣地吻上了鮮紅的乳尖，用粗糙的舌面滑過帶著顆粒的表面，舌尖尋找著細小的乳孔，執拗地想要將之舔開。另一邊的乳頭則是用手指捻住，或輕或重地拉扯按壓，感受兩邊的乳頭在自己的觸碰之下開始變得堅挺。

「嗯……」Will呻吟了一聲，配合地挺起自己的胸膛，將自己更往Hannibal的嘴裡送。他伸手抓住Hannibal，手指伸入他的髮中，讓絲滑的金髮溜過自己的指間，帶來一陣細微的快感。

大手掌住Will的大腿，Hannibal將Will的雙腿向外打開，好讓自己可以埋在Will的中間，為他接下來的行動做好準備。放棄感度極好的嫩肉，他沿著Will淺淺地腹肌線條一路滑到了他的腹部中央，想像著未來有一天，這裡將會大大地膨脹，孕育結合了他們最優秀的基因的孩子。

是男是女都無所謂，當然，如果是個女孩最好，還要繼承Will清澈的雙眼以及不羈的捲髮。

他會徵求Will的同意，將她命名為米莎，教導她最好的狩獵技巧，讓她繼承他的王國。

Hannibal的舌頭溜入了Will凹陷的肚臍裡，沿著微小的空隙不斷往裡頭鑽進。

那裡的神經似乎連結著陰莖，Hannibal的舔弄帶來一陣又一陣的電流，直往Will的下身竄去。Will不由自主地挺起腰，將自己的性器不斷地往Hannibal佈著濃密毛髮的胸口摩擦。

毛髮溫柔地搔過他的肌膚，讓他渾身更癢了。

「Hannibal……快……」Will心急地推壤著Hannibal的頭，他不輕不重的撩撥只是火上澆油，讓他的慾火越燃越旺，燒得Will幾乎要流出淚來。

「貪心的小狗。」輕笑一聲，Hannibal在肚皮上咬了一口之後，從善如流地將自己的嘴移動到Will的兩腿之間，壞心腸地刻意避開了他挺立濕滑的陰莖，狠狠咬住大腿內側的嫩肉。

「啊！」突如其來的刺激讓Will下意識地夾緊了自己的腿，他可以感覺到Hannibal的舌頭在自己嬌嫩的腿部內側滑動，熟知分寸地不肯越雷池一部。

Will覺得自己的陰莖脹痛地即將要爆發了，濕黏的液體從頂部不斷冒出，沾濕了整個莖身以及底部的捲曲毛髮。

Hannibal低劣的惡作劇徹底惹惱了Will，他用力抓了一把Hannibal的金髮，低聲咆哮：「Hannibal！」他已經忍受太久了，如果他再不能得到滿足，Will難保自己不會將Hannibal推到地上去，由他來做主導。

嗅到Omega無法掩藏的狂怒，Hannibal這才從善如流地大口一張，貪婪地整個含住了Will。

憤怒的火焰瞬間被澆熄，Will長長地呻吟了一聲，感受Hannibal溫暖的口腔包圍擠壓著自己，製造出一波又一波的快感衝上自己的腦袋，他大大的仰起頭，露出了不斷上下滑動的喉結。

雖然已經不是第一次了(Hannibal對於將Will送入口中的這件事情極為感興趣)，但是帶來的刺激卻不曾因此而消退，反而不斷激起新的浪潮。Will沒有辦法控制自己的挺動自己的下身，藉由出入Hannibal的嘴來尋找更多的快感。

Hannibal伸手捧住Will的臀。Will的衝撞偶爾會撞到他的喉嚨深處，有一些不適，但是如果能為心愛的Omega帶來愉悅，那麼毫無疑問Hannibal心甘情願。

配合著Will的韻律，Hannibal時而縮緊自己的口腔，時而露出一點牙齒搔刮，極盡所能地取悅陷入迷亂的Omega。他的手指悄悄地滑入裂縫中，輕而易舉地就進入到早已做好準備的甬道之中。

一開始只是淺淺的抽插，確保Will的秘境已經被足夠的潤滑，不會因為接下來的性事而受傷──這個機率不是特別高，因為Omega總是會為他的Alpha做好萬全的準備，迎接Alpha的攻佔──然後向上移動了數吋，不費力地就找到了一處不同尋常的突起。Hannibal溫柔地用手指揉壓，感覺到那一點再他的刺激下微微脹大。

Will的呻吟瞬間爬升了一個音階，身前的陰莖被吸吮，身體內的前列腺也被細心照料著，雙重的快感從他的腰椎直衝腦幹，幾乎麻痺了他的思考，只剩下慾望在發酵。

Will感到自己的胸口開始脹痛，他忍不住伸手撫上了自己的左胸，殘忍地擰住了顫抖的乳頭，享受疼痛帶來的另一種愉悅再次把他逼上懸崖。

「啊、Hannibal、Hannibal，快……」但是只有這樣是遠遠不夠的。Will的身體深處正發狂的吶喊，飢渴的空洞不斷擴大，簡直要將他吞噬殆盡，只有他的Alpha才能撫慰勃發的性欲。

他已經為他的Alpha做好準備了。

他要他的Alpha的侵犯。

Hannibal鬆開嘴，吐出Will腫脹呈紫紅色的性器，在頂端處狠狠地舔了一下，嘗到舌尖的苦味，以及Will的瑟縮與崩潰的哭喊，才狠狠地將自己早就疼痛不已的碩大陰莖頂入Will體內。

在Hannibal進入自己的瞬間，Will便迫不及待地將自己的雙腳盤上了Hannibal的腰間，牢牢地固定著，不讓他們之間有多餘的空隙。他的手抓上了Hannibal的背部，著迷地摸著因使力而變得堅硬的肌肉。

Hannibal對於Will身體比誰都還要了解，他知道Will喜歡的速度、以及最可以刺激他高潮的角度，他兩手撐在Will的頰旁，精準地不斷抽身插入，如狂風驟雨毫不留情鞭笞著Will的肉體，直到前端擦到Will體內深處的一個小裂縫──稚嫩、又隱密的洞口，只有Omega在動情的時候，才會為Alpha綻放的神聖部位。

在接受到信號的那一刻，Hannibal沒有任何的遲疑，隨即調動了角度，一鼓作氣地突破緊緻的洞口，直直埋到Will的身體深處。

佈滿神經的洞口被粗暴的入侵，瞬間被漲滿的感覺讓Will眼前一陣發白，渾身發顫。他的思緒渙散，只能感受到Hannibal的陰莖正冷酷地進犯他、撐開他的身體。全身只剩下快感神經還在運作，將他往上空拋、一層一層地越來越高，空氣也逐漸稀薄，他可能就要窒息了，生理淚水與口涎不斷溢出。

Hannibal低下眼，專注地看著躺在他的身下緊閉著雙眼、不斷哭泣呻吟的Will。面部平靜毫無波瀾，只有從微張的嘴唇中吐出的喘息，以及落在前額上帶著汗水的金髮才能看出他心底的波動。Hannibal深深地凝望著Will的每一個表情，下身小幅度且迅速地抽動，確保他是一直埋在Omega的腔室裡，卻又能帶給他足夠的刺激。

只有他才能帶給他的Omega至上的歡愉，而也只有他的Omega能夠給他帶來歡快的高潮，徹底射精。他們是天造地設、絕無僅有的一對造物。

然後一切都爆發了。

過往的回憶以光速滑過Will的腦袋。從他們第一次見面到他們身心合一聯手擊倒紅龍，接著墜崖落海、獲得新生。最後彼此咬噬，徹底結合。每一幕都清晰的如岩石刻蝕，一層又一層的堆疊在星球內部，形成亙古的記憶。

眼前星光紛亂，刺耳的雜音到處流竄，Will站在世界崩壞之地，全身脫力，茫然地找不到回家的路。

直到他聽到耳熟的呼喊。來自遙遠的深處，充滿愛意。

**『Will。』**

他便從宇宙中瞬間被拉回了只屬於他的應許之地，充斥著肉桂香氣的賀爾蒙放肆地流進他的身體。

Hannibal輕輕地吻上了他。

***

浴室蒸氣氤氳，混合著柑橘、甜菊以及薰衣草的香氛蠟燭被點燃放在角落，搖曳的光影朦朧地照著薄暗的空間。

Hannibal雙手放鬆地擱在Will的腹部，坐在偌大的按摩浴缸當中，閉上眼睛仰頭靠著邊緣。

Will慵懶地靠在Hannibal的身上，手掌有一下沒一下的搓著自己的皮膚，確保那些乾掉的蜂蜜徹底被熱水融化帶走。他可不想隔天起來發現自己被螞蟻大軍給包圍──不過，如果真的出現一堆螞蟻在家裡的話，可能有人會比他更崩潰。

若能看到這樣的場景應該也不錯，Will愉悅地想著。

感知到伴侶的好心情，Hannibal張開眼睛，將下巴靠上了Will濡濕的頭髮，雙手緊密的環抱住Will。「你很開心，Will。我假設對你來說今天是一個很好的體驗？」

Will連白眼都懶得翻了，如同Hannibal對他的思維模式與心理活動瞭如指掌，現在Hannibal那比超級電腦還要複雜的大腦在他面前簡單地像是漁船的動力馬達，閉著眼睛都能拆解組裝(當然，還是有些禁地是Will根本就不想嘗試領略)。

「閉上你的嘴，Hannibal。」

審時度勢也是Hannibal的強項(他究竟還有什麼不會的？)，他總有其他機會。這樣想著，Hannibal闔起了薄唇，微微上揚，專心享受這靜謐的一刻。

「都流出來了。」Will不舒服地動了一下，有個東西不受控制地流出體外的感覺很怪異，猶如有個小異形想要破體而出。他努力夾緊後臀的肌肉，卻沒有辦法留住Hannibal的精液蜿蜒而出。

在非發情期時Alpha不會形成結來鎖住Omega，珍貴的種子會被Omega自行排出，大大降低了受孕的機率。

「我們有很多時間。不要擔心，Will。」Hannibal親了親Will帶著香氣的髮梢。會有那麼一天，Will帶著鼓脹的小腹，面色紅潤地躺在他們的寢殿裡，翹首期盼Hannibal帶回新鮮血淋的獵物來哺餵他。

Will好像也看到了Hannibal腦中描繪的美好景象，小小的笑容在嘴邊綻開，他換了個更舒服的姿勢，牢牢地抓著Hannibal的雙手，安安穩穩地躺在Hannibal的身上。

享受身上Omega的重量，Hannibal用拇指來回撫著Will細緻的肌膚──牛奶，應該會很適合。不僅可以滋養皮膚，還能補充營養。

肚子隆起的Will坐在注滿牛奶的浴缸中，白色的水珠從黑色的捲髮上滑下，一滴一滴地帶起一波漣漪。白皙的皮膚在牛奶的襯托下更顯得吹彈可破，藍色的眼珠歛著水光，閃閃動人。

當然，這個計畫還需要暫時對Will保密。

Hannibal默默地在心裡立起了屏障。


End file.
